Faded
by Drinkmetomadness
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng is an ordinary teenage girl, but anyone ordinary can have secrets of their own. She knows not everything is what it seems, especially when a handsome new kid named Adrien Agreste moves to her city. Everyone is entitled to have their secrets, but what if both her and Adrien harbor a ghostly secret. What's worse, she finds herself haunted by faded green eyes.


**Author's note: This is a slight AU of a tv show called danny phantom. A boy who fights ghosts and is a ghost. So I was like why don't I try to make a miraculous and ghostly twist, since I love both of these shows. Make Marinette become half a ghost, but fights baddy akuma ghosts instead lol. I hope you enjoy and love to hear your thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: I own Miraculous ladybug, insert suing of copyright, umm never mind. Just the plot is mine. **

**Chapter one**

"We've already been in school for about a month now, but I'm still not used to this heavy workload." Alya whined childishly as she vigorously typed her part of their biology research paper.

Marinette nodded in agreement before a grimace came upon her features by the window no longer being transparent with a form of light.

"Alya, what time is it?" The ravenette questioned warily, then she bit her bottom lip worryingly by how Alya's hazel eyes wanted to bulge out of her lenses.

"Girl, it's nine o'clock, way past the time for the kwamis to be lurking and creeping about," Alya stated with a shiver.

Their beloved city of Paris has portrayed itself in many ways. To hopeless romantics, the city of love. To strangers, the city of wanderlust. As to fellow Parisians like themselves, the city infested with ghosts. For about a year now, these ghosts have called themselves the kwamis, since there were various types of them. Where they've come from, is a mystery with an unorthodox answer. However, Marinette knew the answer since she's not all…

"Maybe you should spend the night, Mari! My family and even your parents would understand."

Human. Marinette finished her thought with an ominous tone. Unlike the upbeat tone she said in reassurance out loud. "Alya, I will be fine and it's a school night. It's better if I hurry home quickly,"

"Girl-"

Alya stopped her butts as Marinette settled her bluebell eyes on her.

"Have you forgotten my parents are not only bakers, but secretly obsessed ghost hunters?" Alya glowered at Marinette's triumphed look, especially when Marinette visibly showed her a not so ordinary thermos.

Alya threw her hands in the air in exasperation, "Argh, fine, but you better call me when you get home," Marinette hugged her troubled friend goodbye, then with a soothing smile and a wave she went out the front door.

The moment Marinette was far away as humanly possible from the apartment complex. Her ladybug earrings began to tingle, she shivered when a glowing light consumed her entire body.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, no longer human, but part ghost by an accident in her parents laboratory. Marinette shivered in remembrance, she still couldn't forget how her molecular structure became infused with ghostly ectoplasm, along with being compatible to her humanely bloodstream. Several months ago, Marinette sneakily looked into her parent's unfinished ghost portal, and then clumsily tripped on something where she pulled onto a clutch, which regenerated her parents' ghost zone with her in it.

She's in her ghost form now: her black locks now a dark blue in a long ponytail, also her blue eyes illuminated into a sea-green coloring behind her mask, and no sense of her favorable freckles dotted her pale skin. In fact, her skin became covered with a ladybug jumpsuit, which she created all by herself with a needle and thread. The ladybug inspiration came from the earrings she wore before going into the broken ghost zone. The earrings somehow centered with both of her counterparts, which knew when she wanted to transform like now for instance. Marinette flew, well, she was more like floating above the city of Paris.

A sigh escaped her pale lips. No one knew her secret, well, more like none of the living knew she was Ladybug the Ghost. A lot of the Parisians saw her as a menace or the savior of their city. As for the kwamis, they saw her as a foe or friend.

Suddenly, a wisp of cool smoke came out her mouth in a burping form, which alerted her that a kwami was nearby. In the palm of her hand, a wispy yo-yo appeared in her grip, containing magical powers to strike off whatever kwami prowled towards her. However, whatever she expected to fight with didn't compare to what came into her line of vision. A kwami cat with fur black as a raven and glowing green eyes that looked into her very soul.

"Oh my gosh, aren't you the cutest little thing!" Marinette couldn't help but cooed at the ghostly cat.

Dead or alive, Marinette was a sucker for cute little animals. She slowly approached the kwami cat in a non-threatening way, but then it started to scatter away.

"Hey, please come back!" Marinette yelled out, curiosity eating up on her.

She hastily flew over the city, until she finally found the kwami cat heading to a discreet back alleyway. Slowly landing on the ground, she walked towards the kwami cat before noticing some dark shadows flickering upon the walls. Finally, she felt another presence of a ghost in her presence, and immediately got her yo-yo ready.

Forgetting the kwami cat momentarily, she hardened her eyes and looked around with a sense of foreboding. "Who's there?" She questioned harshly, covering the tremble in her tone.

"He better reward me for for some cheese after this," The kwami cat grumbled before turning into a blackish shadow and gaining the ghost girl's attention.

Marinette quivered her eyebrows at this, finding herself a bit dumbstruck. Before she could call out the kawami cat, well, more like some kind of shadow figure. She heard the rumble of a motorcycle, then she quickly flew out of the way for a white-hot light heading her way, and her guard was up more than ever.

A blonde teenage ghost boy was riding the vehicle, but he reminded her of a cat with his black pointy ears and his gloves that have claws on the fingertips. He wore a textured black skin-tight catsuit, with a biker gang jacket over it, and his phantom green eyes looked at her mischievously behind his black mask.

"So I'm finally having the purrleasure to meet you, my ghost lady," The cat ghost boy said to Marinette, giving her a flirtatious smirk.

The butterflies in the pit of her stomach began to stir when he addressed her, but she quickly squashed them down. Marinette put a hand on her hip, gathering herself together with an annoyed glare.

"Do you mean the pleasure by almost running me over!" she glowered at him while intensifying her scowl, "then you're not making a good first impression, kitty," Marinette spat him, which made him chuckle in amusement.

"What the kwamis have said were true, you do have a fiery spunk. You're quite a feisty one, my ghost lady," He praised while casually leaning against the bike with heavy interest.

"Who are you, I have never seen you before. I have also never seen a spirit who looks so…" She dangled the sentence not sure how to explain this to him. Many of the kwamis she has met are generally small little creatures, with an animal theme that they display to humans, and don't even look close to a human.

Was he an actual dead person?

"Someone so charming, handsome, purrfection," He listed off with his clawed hand, which made her huff in aggravation.

"I would say overly enthusiastic, but I wouldn't want to stroke more of your gigantic ego," Marinette quipped, finding herself lightening up with his funny dramatics.

"Meouch, you got some claws with your words. My name is Chat Noir, pleasure to meet you Ladybug," He briefly kissed her knuckles in greeting, a gleam of mirth dancing in his eyes, and then a rumbling laugh escaped him when she quickly put her hand away from him.

"Yeah, umm, you seem to know about me. However, I don't know anything about you?" She questioned, feeling the suspicion from earlier returning.

He sighed before looking at her, "Do you know what an Akuma is, my ghost lady?" Chat asked her seriously, all funny antics gone instantly.

Marinette shook her head at this, "I know what a Kwami is, but…." Before she could answer him, said kwami named Dussu, which Marinette had never fought before decided to attack.

Chat quickly grabbed her by covering her body with his own. Marinette stared dumbly at him, trying to cover her ears by a piercing wail from a bluish peacock kwami.

"Who is that!" Marinette shouted over the noise while gently pushing Chat off of her. Chat grabbed her hand, then in a blink of an eye, she found herself on the back of his motorcycle.

Before she could even protest, he roared the ghostly automobile to life and they were flying through the sky. Briefly, Chat explained to her about Dussu, a kwami who loves to bring emotional misery, especially to anyone who is in her plain sight. Marinette quickly used her yo-yo to use for a shield, since another ghostly wail headed towards them. They couldn't out chase the kwami forever, they needed to think of something fast. Somehow, the horrendous wailing gave Marinette an idea.

"Chat, why don't we both try this ghostly wail together, and lure her to our fake misery at the Eiffel tower. And when she comes closer to us, I can capture her with this thermos that would bring her back to the ghost zone." Marinette explained, which Chat nodded after awhile.

They quickly got to the Eiffel Tower, preparing themselves to capture Dussu. They could already see many of the building shaking, so they knew she was coming closer.

"Have you ever tried a ghostly wail before," Chat asked her, which made Marinette blush in embarrassment.

"No, I haven't, but it's better late than never," She quickly said, but Chat quickly grabbed her.

"Okay, here's a new plan. I can do that wail, but I use it with my claws instead of my vocal chords. Shield yourself with your yo-yo, then when she comes closer, use whatever that thing is you're holding to capture her." With that, he gave her a wink and gently pushed her a safe distance away from him.

No time like the present, Chat used his claws that turned into a dark ink, and then touched upon the Eiffel Tower to make the ancient architecture shake forcibly. The vibrations brought so many negative emotions, the kwami found herself blindly lusting after it, and thankfully Marinette had her shield to protect her from being affected. Finally, Dussu flew like a kwami posses, and Marinette quickly sucked the kwami in the thermos like a vacuum cleaner.

Marinette looked at Chat while walking over with a grin, "We did it, kitty!"

"Yes, we did, and I believe we should share a kiss for our lovely purrformance," He puckered his lips at her, making Marinette blush before she used her palm to cover his face.

"Let's just go with a fist pump, eww, did you just lick my hand?!" She screeched while he laughed heartily.

Marinette was about to retort before she suddenly felt an overcome of dizziness. Chat quickly caught her, but she found herself too far gone. She must have overworked herself, since she turned herself back to her human-self and knew no more.

Chat gently cradled the half ghost, "You're like me, but not like me. I hope you don't come to hate me and see me as an enemy." He said loudly with a sense of awe and resignation.

Grabbing the thermos, he opened it back up to let Dussu out before giving her a warning. "You will not cause any more harm tonight, so I want you to be discreet and please don't tell my father about my involvement.

Dussu bowed her head, "Yes, my prince," She answered before floating into the night by leaving the akuma prince in the waking.

**First chapter done, phew, hope you guys enjoyed. And, is Adrien the good or bad guy. Until next time~**


End file.
